even a poisonous flower can produce sweet nectar
by kcxtreme
Summary: The student council president thought he was gonna have a peaceful evening in his council room, but his cheery underclassman had a favor to ask him. A Mr. Saikou/Ryoba Aishi fanfic.


**A/N:** I was thinking of writing a Budo/Ayano lemon fic when I remembered this ship and had the urge to make this one first.

 **Yandere Simulator doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

"Saikou-san~"

The student council president paused from scanning the row of books on one of the shelves in the council room and his eyes narrowed at the sound of that all too familiar voice. He then turned to one of the sliding doors to see the girl—or more like demoness—smiling innocently at him, and he knew right then that she was again up to no good.

"What do you want, Aishi-san?" he asked, his forehead scrunching at the mere sight of her.

"Why, I wanted to visit you, Saikou-san~" Ryoba answered, tucking a strand of hair at the back of her ear.

It was a habit of hers that the silver-haired boy had come to notice ever since their first meeting; along with her long, ebony black hair, her innocent yet deceiving eyes, her sickeningly sweet smile matched with that angelic voice dripping with poison, the list could go on.

"Well I'm busy. I have things to do and would like to be left alone," He returned his attention to his books and continued searching for that specific title. "Besides, you should be heading home right now."

It was already past six and most of the students had already left the school building. Of course, being the student council president—and son of the owner of the place—he could stay there for as long as he liked.

"Boohoo~ you're no fun,"

Saikou ignored her childishness and finally found the book he was looking for. Pulling it out, he opened it and began scanning the pages when he sensed that familiar soft and plump feeling nudging his left arm.

Ryoba, as always, had easily slunk her way beside him—a skill that awed him at first, but then made him more cautious of the girl—and was now looking at his book with interest, while her chest rubbed against his arm every time she made a slight movement.

He didn't have to look away from his book to know what they were and just said, "Aishi-san, what did I say about personal space?"

The girl blinked innocently at him before looking down at their 'closeness'. "Oh!" She took a step back and clasped her hands together. "Sorry~"

The president sighed and closed the book with one gloved hand, before finally turning his attention towards his source of annoyance.

Looking at her, there was something different from his underclassman and concluded that she was happier today. Any other wouldn't notice this since Ryoba Aishi of class 2-1 was known to be a cheerful student, but if one were to have sharp senses like him then they would see this change of air surrounding her.

Narrowing his eyes, he stated, "You seem rather cheery today,"

"Oh! So you've noticed~ Do you want to know why?"

"If you want an honest answer, then no." he replied, and got irritated when she clearly wasn't listening to him.

"Well if you insist, Saikou-san~" she said, her hands cupping her cheeks as she blushed. "You see, me and my darling just made sweet, sweet love on our first weeksary~"

His irritation turned into full exasperation at the mention of that stupid boy, and also the fact that she just straight up told him the two of them just had sex.

Saikou still couldn't believe that Ryoba and that boy in his class recently got together—or more like she forced him if his suspicions were correct—and whatever she saw in him for her to fall for a guy like that was a big question mark for him up till now. He knew him since their first year in high school and all that boy ever did was read his damn books by the fountain.

He was also the most boring and plain-looking student to have ever walked into this prestigious school, and this girl, out of all the male population in this place, had to choose him!

And no, he wasn't affected by it at the slightest!

He hadn't notice he was gritting his teeth until he realized his underclassman was watching him, clearly waiting to see what kind of reaction she'd get from him today.

He calmed himself before speaking, "And you must be proud of doing such indecent actions with him."

Ryoba giggled. "Why yes; we both gave ourselves to each other that evening~ Oh it was wonderful, Saikou-san! We both showed and shouted our love to the heaven's that night~"

Saikou didn't want to hear any more of this and made his way towards his desk, and before she could get into more details of their tryst, he retorted, "Are you sure you weren't imagining it and that he was just screaming for help?"

She began to tap a finger on her cheek as she thought about it. "Hmm~ I'm not sure since he was gagged— I mean, he was too speechless when I was riding him—"

She suddenly flinched when Saikou slammed the book down on his wooden desk and turned to her with an irritated look on his face. "For heaven's sake Aishi-san, have some decency!"

He didn't want to— _need_ to hear these things; why was he even letting himself be affected in the first place? This girl was the most annoying person in his entire life and he had strong suspicions that she was the one behind all these tragedies that kept on happening in this school.

Just by being near her was already damaging his reputation among the faculty and students!

"I do not wish to hear any more of your obscene doings with that boy," he said in a strict tone. "So do me a favor and leave at once!"

"Aww~ I'm sorry, Saikou-san. You won't hear any more from me, so please let me stay~" she pleaded, even pouting her lips at him.

He ignored that stupid—cute—face she was making and walked around his table before arranging the files that toppled over after slamming his book down. As he did this, he sensed the other had left her place and was now watching him in front of his desk.

He exhaled through his nose, and without looking away from his papers, he asked, "What must I do for you to leave me in peace?"

"Well actually, Saikou-san, I came here to ask you a favor,"

He stopped what he was doing and finally gave her his attention. "And what favor is this?"

"Oh it's simple, really," She glanced away and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just need a little help with something~"

"And you chose me?"

"Yes~" she answered with a nod of her head.

"Why not ask Masuta-san?" he asked, referring to the martial arts club leader. She and that classmate of his were very close, with the latter being doting of the former; it was only reasonable that she should go to him first.

"Hmm~ I thought of him too, but I decided he'll be my plan B for now."

He was now curious with this favor of hers so he continued to ask, "And why choose me?"

"Because I believe you're the only one who can help me with this little problem of mine,"

"And what is this you need help with?"

"Hmm~ before I answer that," She walked around his desk until she was now standing in front of him.

Their closeness was already considered a breach of Saikou's personal space, but for some reason he couldn't look away from her, and her familiar sweet scent had him going in a trance-like state, making his walls he'd specifically built for this girl crumble so easily.

"Are you saying yes, Saikou-san?"

He blinked to try and get a hold of himself. "What if I say no?"

"Oh Saikou-san," She giggled, and it was one of those rare times that she let the student council president take a peek at her true nature. She leaned closer until her lips were mere inches away from his ear and whispered, "We both know you wouldn't~"

Her sudden closeness had him snapping from his hypnotized state and was about to retort when he felt something touching him, and that's when he realized Ryoba was caressing his—hardening—manhood.

He lurched back, hitting the chair behind him and making him plop down, which left him completely vulnerable to the girl in front of him.

"What are you doing?!" he said, not hiding the look of disbelief on his face.

"Hm? Why, isn't this what you've been wanting, Saikou-san?"

"W-what?"

"Oh my, don't tell me you're still a virgin," she said, feigning a surprised look before returning her usual smile." Then again, I shouldn't be surprised; even with all the girls willing to bend over for you, you always turned them down with that scary look on your face." She let out a giggle. "And maybe that's why you're always so fun to tease~"

Still shocked with sudden turn of events, the silver-haired boy could only watch her drop to her knees while she continued smiling at him like an innocent puppy, as if what was happening right now wasn't something unusual.

Ryoba took this chance to unzip his pants and take out his semi-erect member. Her eyes twinkled, impressed with his size—and if she was gonna be honest, it was bigger than her senpai's—and she couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight.

"Don't worry, Saikou-san, I'll be gentle with you~"

Realizing what she was about to do, he tried to stop her, but a groan forced its way out of his mouth while his hands gripped the armrests of his chair as he felt her tongue lick the head.

Ryoba began to lick the tip of his manhood like she was tasting the soft serve ice cream she always loved to share with her darling. When a bead of precum formed on the slit and slid down the now fully hardened shaft, she was quick to catch it with her tongue, and proceeded sucking the head like a cherry-flavored popsicle—another favorite of hers.

She enjoyed the sounds she was making the strict-faced president produce, so she continued to take the length in until it was almost all the way in her mouth, and from there she began to bob her head up and down.

Saikou, on the other hand, was now gripping the armrests with his nails, as his throbbing member was licked, sucked, teased, and swallowed by those pink lips. Thankfully, he was wearing his gloves so his nails wouldn't leave marks—which would also remind him of how they got there in the first place.

He inhaled through gritted teeth as he was again taken by that hot, wet mouth of hers, and groaned as her tongue played and danced around his sensitive flesh. At this point, he found himself weak and defenseless, and was reduced to a pathetic, hormoned-teenage boy that he often scorned of, and it was all because of this annoying gir—

"Aishi-san!" he hissed when he felt her biting his manhood. "Aishi— Ugh~ Ryoba!"

The said girl hummed happily at hearing her first name being spoken—or more like hissed—for the first time by him, in which her action gave the boy more pleasure than he already was receiving.

"Stop," he grunted, sensing that he was now nearing his climax. "Stop it, I-I'm going to—!"

Ryoba bit his hardened flesh, causing him to cum instantly, and she greedily gulped every spurt of liquid he poured into her lips until she had sucked him dry, leaving the silver-haired boy slumped in his seat. She then gave his spent member a quick peck on the head, which twitched from the action, before crawling her way into his lap and sitting herself there.

Saikou was still regaining his composure when she leaned in and kissed him, surprising and leaving him speechless when she pulled back.

"You've wanted that too right?" she said with a playful smile on her lips. She didn't give him time to react and kissed him again, this time sliding her tongue between his parted lips and started playing with his own.

At first he didn't move, thinking of stopping this before they further cross that boundary and onto dangerous grounds, but Ryoba was like a drug: a sweet nectar that once a person had a single drop touch their lips, they would forever be under her spell, and he was starting to become one of her poor victims.

Slowly, he started moving his tongue with her own until he was kissing her back. He noted that she tasted sweet, and he could also taste himself from her warm mouth, and the thought of it should've disgusted him but found himself not caring and just wanted to drown himself more in her intoxicating mouth.

And just when he was succumbing to her sinful lips, Ryoba broke their kiss, leaving a trail of mixed saliva hanging between them before she broke it off with a lick of her lips.

"I have to say, Saikou-san, this may be your first but you're rather a good kisser~"

"Why are you doing this?" he said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Don't you already have—"

She put a finger on his lips to silence him. "Why am I doing this you ask? Well you see, Saikou-san, I still lack experience when it comes to pleasuring my darling~ I want to improve myself so I can fully satisfy him when we're making love~ I needed someone to practice on, and that's why I came to you for this little favor~"

Saikou felt irritated in learning she was just using him as a practice doll, but more so in learning the reason why was just to better pleasure that damn boy.

"You're the only one I can count on, Saikou-san, and don't worry," She placed a finger over her lips and winked at him. "This will be our own little secret~"

In the president's mind this was all wrong:whether Ryoba forced the boy or not, she was still in a relationship with him, while he on the other hand was already engaged to the daughter of one of his family's major business partners. If word got out of this, he would forever lose his reputation, damaging the Saikou clan image, and his father would disown him without a second thought.

He was now determined to stop this when his eyes caught something and they widen in disbelief.

Saikou hadn't notice she had lifted her uniform blouse and he was greeted by her well-endowed breasts confined in her pink-laced bra. Even after all those time she would "accidentally" touch him with that chest of hers, he was still left stunned at the sight before him, and denied all he wanted.

Ryoba let out a giggle at the stupefied look on the other's face before taking this chance to slip the white glove off his left hand, and in a low, seductive voice, she spoke, "Touch me, Saikou-san~"

Still in a daze, the said boy could only watch her guide his hand over her slender stomach, feeling her soft, white skin beneath his fingers, and towards underneath her bra, where he couldn't help but blush as he was now touching her supple breast.

The girl then started moving his hand, making circular motions over her breast, and she let out a low moan at the sweet feeling. With their movements, her bra was continuously pushed upwards until it revealed her pink, erect nipples.

The silver-haired boy's throat went dry at the sight and tried hard not to gulp as to not look more perverted than he already was with his doings. He then only noticed that Ryoba wasn't holding his hand anymore and that he was now the one touching her. Instead of stopping, his other gloved hand, as if having a mind of its own, cupped her other exposed breast, and both hands began caressing and pinching those pink buds.

"Ahh~ Saikou-san~"

He was amazed how much she reacted so erotically as he continued massaging her bosom. He felt his own sensitive flesh hardening again, especially when the girl above him was making such lewd noises and pleading him to touch her more.

"Ahh there~ Touch me more— ohh~"

Saikou couldn't— wouldn't deny it any longer that he was enjoying what he was doing to her and that he wanted more; to feel more of her soft skin; to taste more of those enticing lips; to smell more of her addictive scent; to hear more of those delicious sounds she could make; and to see more of her writhing form beneath him, while knowing that he—and only he—could make her into this sinful mess.

And damn to all his morals!

Ryoba, on the other hand, could sense that he was almost at his breaking point, and a little more push was all it would take to finally make the student council president hers.

Cupping his cheek with one hand, she lifted his face towards hers, and giving him an innocent smile, she spoke in a seductive voice, "I want you, _senpai~_ "

And that's what made him finally snap.

In one swift movement, Saikou was now pinning the girl on his desk, with papers scattering around them, and seeing her bare-chested body beneath him made his whole body burn with need and desire.

"My, my, I didn't know you were this aggressive, senpai~" she teased.

Gritting his teeth, the said boy was feeling too hot to even retort; he yanked the upper part of his uniform that two buttons came popping off, giving the other a peek to what he'd been hiding under his clothes.

Ryoba licked her lips, liking what she was seeing. She wasn't surprised to see a well-built body underneath all those modest clothing the boy often wore since he was known to be active in sports like fencing and kendo.

Saikou was now hiking her skirt up before yanking her pink-laced panties off her and throwing it on the ground. He then positioned himself at her entrance, and the way she spread her legs, willingly opening herself to him, made his hardened member twitch, and without having any second thoughts, fully plunged into her.

He heard her moan and for a split second he hoped he didn't hurt her, but the feeling of her tight, slick walls surrounding his throbbing manhood was enough to erase all his worries and elicit a groan from him.

"Ohh senpai~ So big~"

He ignored her comment and focused on what he was about to do. This was his first, but his instinct told him to move and so he did; he began to slowly thrust in and out of her, increasing the pace whenever she moaned and gasped, urging him to go harder and faster.

Saikou could feel the beads of sweat falling down his temple as he continued pumping inside her, and when Ryoba let out a sharp gasp and trembled at one of his thrusts, he knew he'd found her sweet spot. He then began to hit that same place again and again, making her cries become louder and louder until the whole student council room was only filled with her voice.

"Ahh~ senpai! Oohh more~"

And that's what he planned on giving her.

Shutting his eyes, he grunted in response and gave her more of the pleasurable sensation only he could give her. He didn't care any longer if someone was passing by outside and heard their lewd noises; then again, he may never admit it, but he liked the idea of screwing this girl so hard, making her moan and scream his name for all of Akademi High to hear.

When he sensed her legs wrapping tightly around his waist, his eyes snapped open to see her gasping form beneath him, her bare chest rising and falling, while her hands were now gripping his desk like a life-line. Watching her only increased his pace until he was now ramming inside her, and the table beneath them was shaking with every thrust.

Ryoba smiled to herself at how she managed to reduce the ever strict president to such a state. She then reached for him to cup his face, and with a smile on her panting lips, she spoke, "You look so handsome when you're like this, Saikou-senpai~"

She then pulled him down for a heated kiss, their tongues dancing with one another as Saikou took them closer to their nearing-climax.

It only took a few more thrusts before they both came, their lips pulling away, with Ryoba crying out loud and Saikou moaning above her. The latter shut his eyes as his warm seed flowed out of him and spilled inside her, and the former could only sigh with content.

When they finally regained their breathing, the silver-haired boy pushed himself off the girl before pulling out of her. He brushed back a few strands of his hair that had fallen during their strenuous activity and managed to tuck himself first before sitting down on his chair.

The recent event was now starting to dawn on him and he couldn't believe for a moment that he'd lost control and let himself be seduced by this— this demoness!

He looked at the said girl now sitting on his desk, straightening her uniform before jumping down on the floor. She then patted her skirt before turning her attention towards him and giving him her usual smile, as if nothing just happened between them.

"Well that was very enlightening, and enjoyable too~" she said with a giggle. "Thank you for helping me. I'll come back next week for our next session~"

He felt his throat drying and sensed his spent flesh twitched. "Next session?"

"Why of course~" she replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll be needing more practice than just that, especially if I want to be a perfect little wife for my darling~"

Ryoba then leaned in closer, and Saikou thought she was going to kiss him again, but she paused when their lips were only an inch apart, and he felt her soft breath when she spoke, "See you, Saikou-san~"

She then left the student council room while humming a tune, and when the door closed behind her, Saikou was again left alone.

The student council president was still in a dazed, not knowing what to feel on learning that their recent activity was going to be a recurring thing. He then snapped himself from his thoughts when he remembered he was still in school, and even without looking at the clock he knew it was getting late and he needed to pack up.

And of course, there was still the mess on his desk that needed to be cleaned—and disinfected—asap. Then again, the wooden furniture would always serve to remind him on what just happened between the two of them.

Saikou was now starting to get irritated at the thought of her, but at the same time he felt his member twitch again—to his disbelief!

He sighed at himself, before reaching for his handkerchief in his pocket to wipe the remaining sweat on his temple, but he was surprised and his cheeks flushed at what he held in his hand instead.

Ryoba left him her panties as a thank you gift.

* * *

 **A/N:** Shout out to Koumi-senpai! I got into this ship because of Koumi's amazing art! Check them out on Tumblr/DeviantArt!

 **Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
